


Making the Dream Work

by tinymacuser1998



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other, Possible non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinymacuser1998/pseuds/tinymacuser1998
Summary: "Why are you showering when you are not dirty?" the symbiote asked.“Sometimes people shower to calm down,” Eddie said, testing the water with the back of his hand."This seems wasteful," the symbiote said offhandedly as Eddie smirked and reached for his body wash."Why are you not just masturbating again?" It asked, causing Eddie to drop his soapy loofa.





	Making the Dream Work

**Author's Note:**

> Team work. It makes the dream work, baby.

It took Eddie so long to jerk off after he was infected. In the grand scheme of things it was about a month, but when you have a routine that gets thrown off, your perception can become distorted.

 

His apartment is another little janky place in the Tenderloin District. The good thing about the constant noise from neighbors and the paper-thin walls separating them and the the other tenants from outside is that nobody really notices the commotion of an eight foot terror beast shuffling in the window at 1AM on a Wednesday. And when he ended up in bed—just two hours fresh of swallowing down two pieces of shit: one, a domestic abuser who shot his ex-wife in front of her kids, and the second, his new girlfriend who had prompted him to do so and provided the gun—the symbiote was sated and purring in the back of his mind but he just could not get to sleep. And he was hard.

 

The circumstances were gross but he'd had worse. One time, he was doing a story on refugee settlements along the Jordan River and as he was getting an interview, a person had hurled a brick right at his head and ended up skinning off a good part of his ear. The situation escalated until the five children he had been interviewing were arrested.

 

He was still able to crank one out that night. So Eddie ended up with his hand down his pants, pulling at himself efficiently instead of for pleasure.

 

Eddie hadn't realized at the time, but, while him being awake didn’t automatically meant that the symbiote was as well, it meant that they were both partially aware of what the other was doing. When he felt stirring, he paused for a second before deciding he was too exhausted to be embarrassed.

 

 _"What are you—"_ it started, but Eddie was already coming. He wiped himself with a tissue before answering.

 

“Masturbating,” Eddie said. The symbiote already knew what that was, and was surprised at the lack of subtly in his answer.

 

Even with knowing that it wouldn't be content without an explanation, Eddie didn't give one. He just rolled over and ignored the buzzing in his head until he fell asleep.

 

The next day was uneventful. Venom didn't have to make an appearance when Eddie caught a bike thief by chance in Chinatown, but the kid had a gun and took a shot that blew off half of his finger. The symbiote knitted the flesh back together while Eddie bent the kid's wrist back until it snapped. Upon getting home, Eddie found himself over editing an interview and had to step back. He decided to take a shower to calm down.

 

Something about his decision peaked the symbiote's interest, and it ignored its Grey's Anatomy binge in favor of following Eddie to the bathroom.

 

Eddie had to wait for the water to get hot enough before stepping under the spray, so he just stripped in the meantime. The symbiote's manifestation without the sound or texture of moving fabric, as a result, went completely unnoticed before it decided to speak.

 

 _"Why are you showering when you are not dirty?"_ It asked.

 

“Sometimes people shower to calm down,” Eddie said, testing the water with the back of his hand before deeming it acceptable enough. He opened the accordion door and stepped in.

 

 _"This seems wasteful,"_ the symbiote said offhandedly as Eddie smirked and reached for his body wash.

 

 _"Why are you not just masturbating again?"_ It asked, causing Eddie to drop his soapy loofa. He cursed and bent to pick it up, but the symbiote whipped out a tendril and deposited it in his hand before he could.

 

Eddie stared at it for a minute before replying, “I don't do that. As often, I mean. Anymore.”

 

 _"Did you do masturbating more often before?"_ The symbiote asked cheekily, though the smugness kind of fell flat. Eddie knew it had no idea what it was talking about. Like when other kids used to call him a ten year old virgin while he played Call of Duty when he was younger while they were also ten year old virgins. 

 

Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose, “I mean, yeah, before Annie.”

 

 _"Oh,"_ the symbiote said, mulling over the new information for a while. Eddie took the time to wash and rinse while it was in thought.

 

 _"What changed?"_ It asked, and Eddie sighed mid-way through washing his face.

 

“I mean, we had sex. So I just didn't do it as often,” Eddie said, accepting that he probably wouldn't be getting out of this conversation before the water got cold. So he continued with his routine while the symbiote went on.

 

 _"You are not having sex now,"_ the symbiote pointed out, and Eddie sighed again, " _is showering a substitute for masturbating as masturbating is a substitue for sex, then?"_

 

“Not really,” Eddie said, scrubbing his hand down his clean face and turning off the water, “I'm not explaining this right. Want me to pull some stuff up for you on Wikipedia again?”

 

 _"I know what it is,"_ the symbiote said defensively. Eddie shrugged and toweled himself off before pulling on some clean boxers and heading back to the living room.

 

“Alright,” Eddie said, scooping up his laptop before depositing it on the couch, “want me to stick around and we can watch the news? See if there's anything good to eat—”

 

 _"You masturbated, and I couldn't see,"_ the symbiote interrupted, and a cold feeling shot down Eddie's spine.

 

“I'm so sorry,” Eddie apologized, “that was a terrible thing to do. I wasn't thinking.”

 

 _"It's not like that,"_ the symbiote clarified, " _stop being gay, I just need you to do it again. So I can see this time."_

 

Eddie just sat there, with his hands in fists on his thighs. It was better to think this through before he said something he regretted.

 

The symbiote manifested as a head and stared at him.

 

 _"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie,"_ it said before Eddie pushed it back.

 

“First of all, I know we've played it kinda loose on the whole gay thing, but what you just said was very gay, and you can't keep saying that word like you're saying it. I don't care how much you've seen people use it as a term of endearment on _Friends._ And secondly,”

 

Eddie gestured to his body, “I'm not like, hard, so. Yeah.”

 

 _"You can get hard,"_ the symbiote countered, _"humans can make themselves feel aroused with stimulation from appendages. From the hands, and sometimes even feet."_

 

Eddie processed what he was hearing for a while before opening his laptop and checking the history.

 

“You've been watching foot porn? Seriously?”

 

 _"For research purposes,"_ the symbiote clarified.

 

“Masturbating because you're horny and masturbating because you're hard are two completely different things,” Eddie countered, “and you can't just, like, spring something on me like that. Give me time to think about it.”

 

_"I have given you five minutes to think about this, Eddie."_

 

“Well, what about it being gay?” Eddie asked.

 

The symbiote brought a few choice memories to the forefront of Eddie's mind, most of which were just watching porn with two guys in it and getting off, but there were a few college experiences peppered in there, too.

 

“Why don't you just go through those, then?” Eddie said, standing up to get away from the symbiote face and starting to feel more than a little self conscious about this whole thing.

 

The symbiote seemed to consider what is was going to say carefully, and the immediate change in the atmosphere was starting to pacify Eddie. After a minute, Eddie was considering apologizing just so they could have this conversation like the mature co-dependant life sources he knew they could be.

 

 _"You're being a pussy, Eddie,"_ the symbiote said frankly.

 

Eddie grabbed his laptop from off the couch, walked to his bedroom, and slammed the door.

 

The symbiote could've barged in and forced Eddie to come out, but it seemed to be respecting Eddie's privacy for now. The radio silence meant that Eddie had no place to direct his anger besides his interview, so he took another crack at it. When he looked up again, his bedside clock said 4PM and his stomach was rumbling.

 

When he followed the symbiote's trail, it led back to the living room, where it was watching the news. Someone was shooting at tourists on the pier. It made Eddie's stomach rumble more. Neither of them said anything. They were already on the move.

 

It was an easy enough job to get the guy in the water and take it from there. He was a far right type, talking about ethnic cleansing while shooting an AR and shattering store windows. He mostly just scared everyone, but the racial motivation was what really sealed the deal for Venom. The cops were currently sweeping the harbor for a body they'd never find.

 

Meanwhile, Eddie was naked in his apartment, bemoaning the loss of his jeans to the smell of dried Bay water.

 

“I get that you were trying to help, but now they just smell like seagull shit and salt,” Eddie explained.

 

In truth, he wasn't mad about the jeans. He was more upset about being so groggy. They'd eaten so much in the past three days and Eddie just wanted to lie down.

 

 _"We've cleared up so much scum from your earth,"_ the symbiote countered, " _a pair of shitty jeans for three criminals off the streets seems like a fair enough trade."_

 

Eddie yawned, “Yeah, we've done a lot of good, haven't we?”

 

He collapsed in the bed on site, but before dozing off, noticed that the symbiote was still riled. It gave Eddie an idea.

 

“Hey, y’know how you brought up, um, that earlier? Well, if you need to, y’know—” He made a crude motion with his hand, “ever, you can just tell me.”

 

 _"I don't know how to approach the matter properly,"_ the symbiote admitted.

 

Eddie pulled his knees up under him and supported his chin on his arm, “Alright, then, let's figure it out.”

 

The symbiote was on him in an instant, and it knocked the wind out of him a little. He could see and feel the tendrils squirming around and across his shoulders, upper arms, and neck. It made Eddie shiver. He didn't know why.

 

“ _Yesss, Eddie, show me,_ ” the symbiote hissed excitedly.

 

Eddie hid his blush in his elbow and started to work himself over, “Okay, just— hold on now.”

 

It was a like when Annie used to spoon him actually, and— _that_ wasn't a road he should be going down.

 

Eddie groaned and turned to fall on his back, picking up pace and pressing his thumb hard into the tip of his dick while he desperately tried to come up with something that'd keep him interested.

 

A memory came to mind. It was one of those experience from college he'd had, pre-Annie. Him and an old roommate. Just two other guys jerking each other off while kissing. He'd liked when the guy (whatever his name was) pushed his hand down the back of his pants and squeezed his ass through his underwear. They'd both been surprised with how quickly Eddie had come.

 

 _“What did you like?”_ the symbiote hissed in Eddie's ear. Eddie may've flattered before if this had happened when he wasn't already so turned on.

 

Still, Eddie spread his legs a little further and gasped as his dick started to drool into his hand.

 

“When, uh, his hand,” Eddie said, swallowing (his mouth was so dry), “just where—oh,”

 

And that did cause Eddie to pause, because he was starting to feel a strong, bruising grip on one of his ass cheeks. When he stopped, it immediately pulled away and the symbiote retreated back into Eddie. In his head, the symbiote was quiet.

 

For a while, Eddie just laid there panting, his thighs trembling. More precum beaded from his dick and he let go of it like it was on fire.

 

“Hey, you good?” Eddie asked after he'd given time for the symbiote to calm down a bit. It was still deafeningly silent, and Eddie felt guilt radiating off it like heat.

 

“Can we Venom?” Eddie asked after a couple more seconds.

 

Slowly, reluctantly, the symbiotic suit started to creep up and around his body. When the tendrils started to envelope his hand, Eddie said, “Stop.”

 

The symbiote retreated. It pulled away so that it was barely touching Eddie, but still visibly wrapped around his hand.

 

“Just keep the hand free,” he specified, “and my dick. And, like, half the face.”

 

The symbiote immediately did what it was told, and Eddie quickly got back into a rhythm. He'd lost a bit of momentum but was able to gain it back with gusto. Eventually, Eddie realized he was getting close, so he switched hands so the one covered by the symbiote was fondling him and the other was free.

 

His hand felt like it was sinking through fluid, and he realized after a second that he wasn't even touching himself anymore; it was the the symbiote taking over. Losing all subtlety, the symbiote frantically tightened and loosened itself around Eddie's body with each pull. He felt the release coming on and tried to warn it, but before he could, he was flipped back over onto his stomach and pulled back into what he could only imagine was the form of a lap while the symbiote pulled off his body. Eventually, the only connection he could still feel aside from his legs hooked around the shape of thighs was the engulfing sensation around his dick and balls, along with something solid pushing against them. Eddie came with a shout while the symbiote screamed horribly, rubbing against Eddie and drooling and dragging his teeth along Eddie's shoulders. When they finished, the symbiote immediately collapsed into Eddie's body and stayed inside, buzzing under his skin. Didn't stick around to clean up the mess afterwards. That's typical.

 

When Eddie could move again, he pushed himself up to sit on his wobbly legs. He ran his hands along his shoulders and, thankfully, found no scratches. Underneath his stomach was a sizable wet spot and cuts through the sheets that went so deep they hit the mattress. Eddie couldn't even sigh, he just laughed like a madman in a daze.

 

“Yeah, I can work with that,” he said, after pushing his hand through his hair. A split second later, he remembered that his hand was covered in jizz and he made his way to the bathroom with less enthusiasm he'd had to start with.

**Author's Note:**

> I think you can really taste the notes of "I had no positive sexual experiences growing up, so now I write weird porn" in this one.
> 
> I warn for non-con because Eddie jerking off without the symbiote's consent can be seen as that, but so can the symbiote trying to goof with Eddie's ass can be read that way, also, so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I wrote about state violence against refugees in this, and it can be said that I heavily implied that the refugees were Palestinians that got arrested by an IDF soldier. I realize that this is how that paragraph in my work can be read. That specific situation is a reality of our current international affairs, and I did not take a hard stance on the issue either way in this fic. Please respect my wishes by keeping all political and religious opinions about that part of this fic out of the comments.
> 
> Also, I write about a shooting in this work. While I used this as a plot device to convey Eddie Brock's advocacy for direct action against domestic terrorism (that's what I got about his character from the film), there are still many heinous acts inciting violence against minorities in America today. I implore that all you monster fuckers with money to spare donate to the [Squirrel Hill Shooting Gofundme](https://www.gofundme.com/tree-of-life-synagogue-shooting) benefitting the victims of the 10/28/2018 Squirrel Hill Shooting Massacre against the Tree of Life Synagogue parishioners.


End file.
